Neither Here nor There
by House.of.Black
Summary: Lily Evans has always been the outcast. When she receives her letter, Lily believes that she will finally be able to belong. However, she soon realizes that Hogwarts is not without its prejudices. Lily's struggle as she adjusts to the Wizarding world.


Disclaimer: Yes. I am perfectly aware that the beautiful Lily Evans, sorry, Potter belongs to James. And Ms. Rowling.

* * *

Lily looked up to see the sea of faces fill with terror and anger as they stared back at her.

"I didn't do it!" she protested to no prevail.

"Don't lie! We saw you!"

Lily stood up and took a step towards them.

The crowd took a step back from her. "Stay where you are!" a voice called out warningly.

"Don't come any closer!"

"You freak! Stay away from us!"

"What are you?!"

"Freak!"

"I didn't do anything!" Lily protested. "He was trying to hit me and next thing I knew, he flew back!"

_Don't you understand? I'm the victim!_

But there were no sympathetic nor understanding looks, only accusing glares and looks of disbelief.

_If looks could kill…_

"He was trying to hit you? Is that why you knocked him out?! Are you going to try to _kill_ him next?!"

"All we saw was you using your demonic powers to throw him back!"

"Demon!"

"Get away from here!"

_Why do these things always happen to me? What's wrong with me? _Lily thought with despair

_Why me?_

Odd things had always happened to her. Never Petunia or any of the neighboring kids; only her, Lily Evans.

Even Petunia, her own sister, was afraid of her and she knew that her parents worried. They had taken her to several doctors when she was younger, but had given up after all of the tests proved her to be normal.

Except she wasn't.

Normal that is.

She was Lily Evans, the one all the adults told their children to stay away from. The one that children singled out and shied away from.

The freak.

Until she got the letter. It was the letter that changed everything. It was a letter from Hogwarts.

"Miss Evans, you are a witch'.

A simple sentence but one that explained the years of confusion, years of doubt and distress.

"There are more people like me?" Lily curiously asked the Hogwarts Representative, Minerva McGonagall. "I'm not the only one?"

"Yes. And Hogwarts is where students with magical abilities such as yourself will be trained," McGonagall explained.

"So you mean there's nothing wrong with me? Everyone there is like me?" Lily asked eagerly.

"Indeed. I assure you that there isn't the slightest issue with your normality, Miss Evans," McGonagall said with a slight smile.

_So I'm not a freak. I'm… special,_ Lily thought with relief.

"But how come I have powers when no one in my family does?" she asked doubtfully.

_Was she a mutation or something of that sort?_

"Sometimes a witch or wizard is born from non-magical parents. It happens frequently enough, Miss Evans. Nothing to worry about," McGonagall assured her.

And she didn't.

She couldn't wait to go to Hogwarts where there would be others with the so called powers. She wouldn't be alone nor misunderstood anymore.

She wouldn't be the freak anymore.

She would be with others like herself. She was going to her _rightful_ world at last…

* * *

Lily looked around at the sea of unfamiliar faces passing her in the corridors. She had thought that she would finally find her niche in Hogwarts, that it would be like coming home.

How very wrong she was.

She was a stranger in this new world.

Once again, Lily was alone.

True, there were other Muggle-born students like herself but they too were new to this world and were as lost as she was.

As for the other girls in her dormitory, all of them knew each other from before Hogwarts and were a tight group. Though they didn't leave her out, and even made efforts to include her, Lily always felt as if she were intruding.

Lily had experienced loneliness and isolation before but this time, her loneliness hurt her more keenly because somehow, she had always known that the Muggle world wasn't hers.

Instinctively, she had always been sort of detached towards the Muggle world.

But the Wizarding world was different. As soon as she had learned of the existence of the Wizarding world, she had embraced it wholeheartedly.

Lily had thought that here, she would belong. Here she would finally be accepted.

Lily was used to being ridiculed and excluded by the Muggles who feared her powers. Fear was understandable.

What she wasn't prepared for was the prejudice of the Purebloods that awaited her.

Pureblood witches and wizards who scorned and abhorred Muggles as much as Muggles feared them.

Lily had first encountered the prejudice on her fourth day at Hogwarts. She had gotten lost going down to breakfast and had been wandering around when she had spotted someone walk past her.

_It's the Head Boy, Lucius Malfoy. Surely he would help me_, Lily had thought with relief.

Lily had run after him and called, "Sir? Are you the Head Boy?"

Lucius Malfoy didn't even turn around and had continued to walk on as if he hadn't heard her.

Lily then had reached out and tugged at the sleeves of his robes to get his attention.

Her eyes widened as Lucius Malfoy snatched the sleeve of his robes away from her and turned to her, his cold grey eyes filled with irritation.

"Get your filthy Mudblood hands away from my robes," Malfoy snarled at her.

"What do you want, Mudblood?" he snapped as Lily stared at him with petrified eyes.

"I-I," Lily squeaked out.

"Out with it!" Malfoy said impatiently, eying her with disgust.

"How do you get to the Great Hall?" Lily finally managed.

"Ignorant Muggle. This is the Dungeons. You've already passed it!" Malfoy spat at her. "The staircase is around the corner. Take it and get your filthy Mudblood self away from our vicinity."

Malfoy then turned as swept past her once again.

"Wait! Why am I a filthy Mudblood?! What did I ever do to you?" Lily demanded, her temper rising now that he had turned away.

Lucius Malfoy turned back to her, malice shining in his cold grey eyes. "You want to know what you did? You were born. That's what you did."

"You prejudiced toerag!" Lily shrieked at him.

Malfoy merely laughed at her. "Ignorant little Mudblood. Don't you understand? You're merely the spawn of filthy, worthless Muggles, tainting our world. Go back to where you came from, Mudblood," he spat.

"The Wizarding world doesn't belong only to you. This is my world too!" Lily shouted furiously.

"No. You are merely a intruder in our world. This is our world, our inheritance. Seek your inheritance in the Muggle world," Malfoy said, then turned and left, leaving Lily alone with her despair once again.

_He's right,_ Lily thought with distress. _She __**had**__ no inheritance in the Wizarding world. She was a stranger, a intruder…_

How she wished that she were a Pureblood, or if that were impossible, just a regular Muggle!

Instead, she was a Muggle-born witch, belonging in neither the Muggle world nor in the Wizarding world.

She wasn't a Muggle but she had no place as a witch.

She belonged neither here no there.

_Who **am** I?_

_

* * *

_

(A/N: Just my thoughts on how a Muggleborn might have felt upon entering Hogwarts in the beginning. Also, Lily has her sister who was constantly calling her a freak. Not very flattering if you ask me... Anyways, hope you enjoyed :D)


End file.
